1. Field of the Invention
The invention covers an innovative means of electric propulsion, validly supported by a special harness that can be used by scuba divers, deep-sea divers or simple amateurs, the entire apparatus advantageously powered by a sophisticated system of rechargeable batteries inserted inside various water tight containers joined together by means of interstices of rubber or other suitable technical material. As we know, the greatest difficulty faced by anyone working underwater is moving around. This difficulty, in certain particular conditions, increases exponentially, very severely testing the resistance even of the most qualified persons who, even if adequately prepared, can incur serious risks that can endanger their safety. The innovative structure will allow all amateurs or other specialized operators to move underwater without any problem, even if they are submerged in deep water for long periods of time. Another very important characteristic of the system is its reduced size, which will make it possible to move and work in complete freedom and under any conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purposes of this patent application, there is no need to describe the various types of underwater propulsion currently in use, in that their operation is known to all technicians in the sector and constitute a known art, yet do not allow for a solution to the problem involved. The principal scope of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above and provide all amateur and professional divers with a valid propulsion system that is technologically advanced and safe to use, capable of facilitating normal movements even under extreme conditions such as prolonged underwater stays or great depths. According to the invention, this result has been attained by adopting the technical solution of using a system with the characteristics described in the independent claims. Other characteristics of this invention are covered by the dependent claims.